Prior art lighting systems have required relatively short fixtures because the fixtures cannot support their own weight plus the associated wind loadings. These short fixtures require more vertical support per linear run-supports which often interfere with the utilization of the surfaces to be lighted. The present invention solves these problems in that its' lighting fixture is capable of carrying high bending and torsional stresses. Therefore, fewer vertical supports are required and the result is an uncluttered, aesthetically pleasing installation.